Garfield, Master of Time
by alexmayon121
Summary: Follow the lovable cat Garfield as he ventures through time, committing heinous acts against humanity.
1. Chapter 1: Present Day

Garfield sat in his favorite seat, pumping furiously. His three foot long penis was the biggest anyone had ever seen. He was waiting for his girlfriend Arlene, and he was crazy horny. He was excited to ram his seventeen inch thick cock up her ass. He waited for hours, but she didn't come. His boner was so powerful that he needed to relieve himself. He looked out his window and looked at the preschool. At that moment, Garfield had a naughty idea. He crept out of his room, grabbed his pistol, and started towards the school. He jumped through a window and looked at the class. The teacher, Mrs. Davis, stared at the big-dicked feline. The thirteen two and three year old kids screamed as Garfield shot their teacher in the tits. The horny cat laid eyes on a little girl sitting in the front of the class. He locked the door and shot her in the head. He grabbed the deceased child and shoved his pillar of a dick up her infantile vagina. He rammed her so hard that his dick came all the way up through her mouth. Garfield pulled his AK-47 out of his ass and shot the rest of the toddlers. Every time he shot a child, his dick got three feet longer and one foot wider. He went from classroom to classroom, killing and raping every child in his path. By the time he was finished, his dick was seven hundred eighty three feet long. After all that, he finally had had enough. Garfield's mega-dick twitched a few times, and let out a tidal wave of cum. Garfield went home, washed his hands, and took a nap.


	2. Chapter 2: 1933

When Garfield woke up, he saw a shocking sight. Instead of a cum-soaked wasteland, he saw that the world was perfectly normal. The infants he had posthumously violated the day before were perfectly fine. They all happily walked into class, not knowing what had happened the day before. Garfield decided to see what would happen if he did it again. And so he did, and once again the world reset. Garfield was confused, until he noticed that his cum wasn't just semen. He realized that it possessed the ability to reverse time. Garfield realized that this would allow him to live the perfect life, one full of dead child raping. He lived fairly happily, spending all of his time in the pursuit of sexual pleasure. But it was never enough. As he reached forty years of age, he sat down and thought. He hadn't been happy for years, and needed some new outlet. While he was stroking his little mustache, he had a wonderful idea. He went about his day as usual, but when he nutted he caught all of the sperm and rubbed it on himself. He began to travel back in time, all the way back to 1933. He landed in Germany, and surveyed the scene. He realized the only way to get what he wanted was to become the political leader. As soon as he announced his intentions to the people around him, they asked him his name. Scrambling to think of something, he thought about the school he had terrorized in present day. The Blue Dolphin Preschool. The teacher saying "Don't hit her." A dolphin hit her. Adolf Hitler. The people fell in love with Garfield, and soon enough he was in charge. It was time to fuck. While he was in Germany, he had seen many people called "jews". He had been extremely attracted to them, and needed to fill them all with his massive dick. He organized a group of soldiers called the Gestapo and started rounding up the jews. In order to justify this, he declared them "filthy" and "impure Germans". He had his Gestapo round up all of the jews and put them in concentration camps. He started jerking off as he watched his secret police kill all the jewish fags with fire, gas and bullets. As this was happening, a bunch of American soliders ran in. Garfield single-handedly killed the all with his ass AK-47. He looked at the heaps of bodies and got to work. One by one, he shoved his ever-growing dick into all eleven million bodies until he had reached maximum horniness. Just then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw his great-great-great grandmother. She was young, and had the biggest cat tits he had ever seen. He grabbed her, tearing a massive hole in her pussy as he nutted in her. She shot miles into the air, and faded back in time. Garfield knew that he had to see her again, so he could throughly fuck her. He gathered up all of his cum that was on the ground and took a bath in it. As he began to go back again, he smiled, ready for anything.


End file.
